Horrific Educational Fun!
by voodoovespaofDOOM
Summary: nny goes to my school for a day!
1. Intro

Hello!!!! This isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first. Don't ask. Anyway, the characters are: (o, and if you don't like the names I give you ppl, and you know who you are!! Suck it up!!!!!!!hahahahahahahahahahahapoophaahaha!!)  
  
*********************ppl.************************************ Shivas (Yuko-chan!)- Black hair, glasses, and short, wears a PRETTY LITTLE CUTE BLACK FRILLY DRESS!!! And her hair is in pigtails. VERY CUTE LITTLE GIRL!!  
  
Katrin, but also referred to as MOMMA (Kikumi) Looks like a momma. Long black hair in a ponytail, black capris and a black tee shirt that says, "I is da m.o.m.m.a." and a white apron with a pretty black rose pattern on the bottom. Also wears glasses.  
  
Stella (NATALIE!! I LOVE YOU!!)- Milky orangish dyed hair, wears a button- up white shirt with a cherry pattern and a red tank top under it, black pants and converse all stars. NICEST, COOLEST PERSON YOU'LL EVER MEET!!  
  
Melina (Mizu!)- Always reading a manga. Wears a gray shirt that says "I got it at Crossroads" and Black pants. Has mental.powers.  
  
Astrid (ME!!!)- Dark brown hair with blonde bangs, front of hair pulled back in a ponytail, bottom half of hair down (I don't know what you call that hairstyle. Oh well.) Wears a black skirt that goes WHOOSH when you spin around, and a white shirt with black ¾ sleeves. Carries around E.B.O.D. (see below) very paranoid.  
  
E.B.O.D.- Evil Basket Of Doom. Contents- (a.k.a. Astrid's Gods) A rubber duck (God #1) a mini JTHM shrine (God #2) A small knife that Astrid stole form a Shriner (god #3) and the ultra god- a box of shells and cheese. Occasionally Astrid will put miscellaneous objects in here, such as money, bus passes, human organs. *******************************poo*************************** Any way.if your wondering what the plot is about.. PlOt!! Nny spends a day at my school. Meets my friends. Kills ppl I hate. This is soo fun..  
  
Okay! Anyway read and flame!! 


	2. Before School

OK! Here be chapter une!!!!!!!!!! -Disclaimer- I don't own anything jthm. But if I did...  
  
I'm gonna do this in dialogue format coz its just easier, ne? O, and don't ask how Nny got here. He just appeared.  
  
Chapter one- Before class  
  
Setting- Astrid, Melina, and Nny, on the bus going to school. Melina is reading a manga, duh, Astrid is looking at people through her thick bangs and Nny is sitting right in the middle of them, pissed as hell because he has to spend a day at a public high school for no apparent reason.  
  
Nny: I hate you.  
  
Melina: mm-hmmm.(doesn't even look up)  
  
(Bus comes to a stop)  
  
Astrid: (out of starring trance) WOOT! We be here!!!!!!  
  
Setting- the 3 bus riders are walking to their lockers. Oh my god! What a coincidence! Here comes Shivas, Katrin and Stella!  
  
Stella: Astrid! (Waves)  
  
Astrid: Stella! (Runs and hugs) Siiiiiissssstttttaaa!!!!!!  
  
Nny: eh.-.-lll  
  
Shivas: OoOoOoOo.who's he??? (Points to Nny)  
  
Astrid: Hee.huh? Oh, this is my friend Johnny! He's homicidal!  
  
Shivas: O.o. Yay.  
  
Katrin: Nice to meet you, young man.  
  
Nny: Who's the old lady??  
  
Astrid: That be me mommy!!  
  
Nny: uhm.okay.and who are the rest, hiiiiimmmmmmm??? (Glares suspiciously)  
  
Astrid: Oh, uh, this is Shivas, (Shivas does cute little curtsey) and this is Stella. (Stella waves happily). You already know momma. (momma waves politely)  
  
Nny: Uh ya ok can I kill one of them?  
  
Astrid: No. But I know who you can!!!!!  
  
Nny: yay!  
  
(Astrid drags Johnny to the main hallway of the school, and by some lockers are some really uh, "ghetto" (ya right) people.)  
  
Astrid: okay let's start with this group, shall we? Meet Brooke. She's the bitch right there in the red trying to look tough. (laugh laugh) Anyway, we used to be friends. But one day she felt the need to start ditching me whenever SHE felt like it. Oh, don't worry about quiet, gullible Astrid. She would never get mad at me for doing that. God, I hate her sooo much know. She tells lies too, mm-hm. Bitch.  
  
Nny: Whatever. I'll uh, see what I can do. (homicidal [god I love that word!] grin)  
  
(Nny takes out a knife[how creative] and starts hacking away at the ugly ass whore. Astrid watches, laughing her ass off.)  
  
Nny: whew! That felt better! Okay, so who's next?  
  
(bell rings)  
  
Nny: damn! Oh well.  
  
(Astrid and Nny walk to first period, leave the gory mess of what was once a girl behind.)  
  
**** 


End file.
